


Ganbare Jun-chan

by Neen_sama



Series: Arashi Family [8]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neen_sama/pseuds/Neen_sama
Summary: Sho felt shaken in all directions as a familiar voice called him. Emerging from the mists of sleep, he identified the voice as that of his son, his terrified son moreover. That's what woke him up totally, his instinct regaining control of his muscles.





	Ganbare Jun-chan

Sho and Satoshi were deeply asleep. The twins who were just a month old had to wake them up in about an hour to eat. But the awakening was more abrupt than the cries of two hungry infants and also more premature.

Sho felt shaken in all directions as a familiar voice called him. Emerging from the mists of sleep, he identified the voice as that of his son, his terrified son moreover. That's what woke him up totally, his instinct regaining control of his muscles.

\- Doushita Masaki? He asked, noting that the child was crying.  
\- It's ... Jun-chan ... He's ... hurt ... he sobbed while Satoshi emerged too.

Indeed, he could hear his other son crying and moaning in pain in the other room. His heart sank and he rushed into the hallway, opened the door of the triplets' bedroom and lit the light to find Jun curled in the middle of his bed, shaking and sobs. Stuck against his back was Kazunari who was whispering "Daijoubu, daijoubu" in a loop trying to contain his tears as well as he tried to calm his brother.

\- Kazu, I know you want to do well but let me take care of Jun, okay? Go join Papa and Masa in our bed, will you?

The child left the bed of his twin brother but stood at his bedside while Sho sat on the edge of the bed and turned his son toward him, trying to calm him first by running his hand through his hair. When he lingered a little more on his forehead, he found the child burning and immediately his heart, already battered by the tears of his little boy, tore.

\- Jun-chan, calm down honey, I'm here. Where does it hurt ?

Jun did not answer, his tears subsided a little and Sho noticed that both hands were pressing his right side.

\- Your belly hurt ?

He didn't even know why he was asking since the pallor of the little face and the tears could testify alone: his little boy was suffering and moreover, he was burning with fever.

\- It'll be fine ... Sho said as much to reassure himself as to reassure the child.

When he raised his head, Satoshi was there, in the doorway, looking as serious as him while Masaki still hiccupped in his arms.

\- Satoshi, I think we have to go to the hospital, Jun-chan is not well.

His man nodded and then they went into action.

All this had happened several hours before. And Sho was now at his son's bedside in a hospital room. The child was sleeping and his father was gently stroking his hair.

Satoshi arrived in the room with a bag that he placed on an armchair in the room and then kissed Jun on the forehead and went to join his lover.

\- So ? Asked he.  
\- This is an appendicitis, they will operate Jun-chan this afternoon and in the meantime they give him antibiotics to prevent the infection from getting worse.  
\- Hum.

In front of Sho's silence, the older man understood that his anxiety would not leave him anytime soon. Of course, that was his case too, but he knew that when one of their children was ill, it was always his lover the most distressed of them. His hand went to Sho's in a reassuring gesture.

\- Don't worry, it'll be fine. The surgeon knows what he is doing, it's a very common surgery.

His words did not seem reassuring for his husband.

\- And you know that Jun-chan is tenacious, just like you.

A small smile appeared on Sho's face and Satoshi shouted victory in his head.

\- I know all this but they are my children, they were a part of me, I ... I really can't bear to see them suffer, especially not Jun-chan. He has always been so small and fragile.  
\- I know. I will always remember the first time he looked at me with his big eyes when he and his brothers were born. That's when I really started being proud of being their father.  
\- And do you remember his eyebrows already at birth? I always wondered where it came from. Laughed Sho, brushing his son's eyebrows with the tip of his index finger.

Satoshi smiled.

\- He'll be fine, Sho-chan.

*****

A few hours later, Sho and Satoshi were walking beside the bed on which their son was lying, pushed by nurses. Jun was awake but obviously not for long, and each of his parents held one of his little hands in his. The caregivers stopped at a large door and let the parents reassure the boy one last time before taking him to the operating room. Sho and Satoshi stooped to meet Jun who was obviously not reassured.

\- Don't worry Jun-chan, you will not feel anything when the doctor has made you sleepy. Sho reassured him.  
\- Will you be there when I wake up?  
\- Yes of course.  
\- I want to see Masa and Kazu. Jun lamented.  
\- They can't come to see you now but as soon as they can, Patoshi will pick them up. Ne ?

Satoshi nodded.

\- Jaa, see you soon my champion. Sho finished with a kiss on the boy's forehead, imitated by his lover.

Once they were raised, the nurses took their son to the other side of the door and they continued to waved him to the last shudder of the door. Sho then fell, sighing on one of the chairs in the hallway. Satoshi imitated him and wrapped his arm around him before kissing his temple.

\- Everything will be fine, Sho-chan.  
\- I know.

*****

Ms. Sakurai went to her room where an extra bed had been set up for her two youngest grandchildren. They were still sleeping since she had been lying there with her husband 1 hour earlier. But when she turned her head, she could see their two big brothers curled up against the wall and pressed against each other, staring at the void.

\- Masa-chan? Kazu-chan? What are you doing here in the dark? She asked.

She knew it very well, her son-in-law had warned her: as soon as the triplets were separated for a certain period of time, and even more when one of them was not well, the two remaining were seeking the most comfort from each other as possible, just like today.

\- Jun-chan is sick. Said Masaki without letting go of his brother.  
\- Um, I already know that, darling. But he will heal quickly, don't worry. Your dad just phoned, the doctor will operate Jun-chan and after he will be much better. He also promised to call when he woke up from the operation. Instead of staying here, dn't you want to make a nice drawing or a nice card for Jun to feel better?

The two children nodded briefly and their grandmother held out their hands to bring them back to the living room.

*****

Several hours later, the phone rang in the Sakurai's living room and the boys jerked while their grandfather went to take the phone.

\- Hai, Sakurai desu ... Hai, Sho-chan ... Hmm ... Yokatta ... He woke up? That's good news.

While talking to his son, Sakurai turned to his grandchildren who seemed to be beg him.

\- Sho-chan, I pass you boys, they are dying to talk to you I think.

Kazunari and Masaki rushed to the phone that their grandfather handed them.

\- Hello, Daddy?  
\- Masa, honey, how are you?  
\- I'm fine.  
\- And your brother ?  
\- I'm fine too. Kazunari replied, a big smile on his face.  
\- And Jun-chan he's fine?  
\- Yes, yes, he just woke up. He is still a little in the clouds but he is fine.  
\- Can we come to see him?  
\- I'm sorry, I know you really want to come see him but the doctor said not until tomorrow.  
\- Ooooh ... the two children let go, disappointed.  
\- Do you want to talk to him a little bit?  
\- We can ? Asked Kazunari.  
\- Yes, but not very long, he need rest.

There was a moment of silence and then a small, familiar voice echoed in their ears and made them smile broadly.

\- Masa-nii? Kazu-nii? Asked the slow, tired voice of their brother.  
\- Jun-chan! Are you okay ?  
\- Hmm ... I didn't feel anything ... But now when I'm laughing it hurts a bit. The doctor said it's because of the threads in my belly ...  
\- Yokatta ne? said Masaki.  
\- Hum ...

They heard the little boy yawn and their father pick up the phone.

\- I'll let you, okay? Jun-chan will go back to sleep. Papa will bring you back with the little brothers at home tonight and bring you to the hospital tomorrow okay?  
\- Okay ! nodded the two children.  
\- See you tomorrow, I love you, boys.  
\- We also love you Daddy!

The young man hung up and Masaki handed the phone to his grandfather, impatient just like Kazunari for the next day to come.

*****

\- Wait for me ! Satoshi threw to his sons, who were walking ahead of him in the corridors of the hospital.

He even wondered how the two children could know the way to Jun's room but it did not last long, it was not the first time his sons acted as if communicating telepathically.

He caught them quickly and took them by the hand.

\- I know you're impatient but remember what you've been told many times.  
\- We must not get away from you or Daddy. Said Masaki.  
\- If not ?  
\- We are punished at home. Kazunari finished.  
\- Well, be gentle, Jun-chan needs rest. Said Satoshi sliding the door of the room.

Immediately, all three were greeted by Jun who was already taking colors and his huge smile while Sho installed comfortably in the chair next to his bed.

\- Ohayo Patoshi! Ohayo Kazu-nii, Masa-nii!

But where their sons surprised Sho and Satoshi was when they stood for long seconds motionless without saying anything, to fix their little brother.

\- Jun-chan ... Masaki whispered in a voice filled with sobs.

Kazunari ran ahead of him, holding Jun in his arms and sticking his forehead to his temple without being able to stop crying. Masaki joined them. The room was then animated only by the tears of relief of the two children. Sho tried to comfort them and Satoshi likewise with more or less effect since they ended up drying their tears.

\- Gambatta ne? Kazunari said with a big smile, ruffling Jun's hair.  
\- Hum!


End file.
